Malos Entendidos
by Ethanlya Kurose
Summary: La curiosidad es un sentimiento que a todos les invade y Naruto no es la excepción. Misteriosos paquetes llegan a nombre de Sasuke, y éste niega en decirle  qué es lo que contienen o de quién proviene.


¡Hola! Desde las profundidades del abismo, les traigo un pequeño oneshot que había preparado hace meses ^^. Como aún no he podido actualizar _un mundo sin ti_ (porque sigo escribiendo XD), dejo esto como aperitivo.

Fue una locura cuando se me ocurrió y ¡vaya que es absurdo! Pero no podía apartar esta idea de mi cabeza y acá está ante ustedes.

El drama me encanta, pero también las situaciones medias crack me fascinan XD.

Espero que les agrade ^^.

**Malos entendidos**

_La curiosidad es un sentimiento que a todos les invade y Naruto no es la excepción. Misteriosos paquetes llegan a nombre de Sasuke, y éste niega en decirle qué es lo que contienen o de quién proviene._

…

"¿Uchiha Sasuke? Necesito que firme aquí y aquí" decía el sujeto de encomiendas en la puerta.

Naruto observaba con recelo, desde la mampara de la cocina, como su novio recibía ciertos paquetes, bastantes sospechosos. Frunció el ceño, al ver que éste le sonreía con burla mientras volvía a la recámara con el dichoso paquetito en mano.

"Idiota" murmuró con la curiosidad a flor de piel.

¿Qué era lo que tanto escondía con afán?

De los 5 años que tenía su noviazgo, solo dos de ellos llevaban conviviendo juntos.

Ambos seguían estudiando en la universidad. Él seguía en tercer año, mientras Sasuke estaba a semanas de presentar su tesis en el penúltimo nivel. Así que no era de extrañarse que la antipatía de éste -ya habitual- aumentara dejándolo con la ganas de rebatirle en todo.

Por supuesto, sus peleas absurdas no faltaban, mucho menos aquellos morreos y noches enérgicas en donde se fundían en el otro en la cama.

Su relación jamás había sido normal, ya que en un principio - y aún- todo se basaba en una latente amistad/rivalidad con **muchas **ventajas.

Y a pesar de todo, era feliz y Sasuke, a su manera, también.

Sin embargo, no era que de la noche a la mañana desconfiase de Sasuke.

No.

Solo que se carcomía la cabeza que cada jodida semana éste recibiese un paquete y no se dignara a decirle qué mierda contenía, ni tampoco quién era el remitente…

"No te incumbe" respondía cada vez que intentaba sonsacarle la verdad.

Lo frustraba, y el muy desgraciado lo sabía.

Por eso, con menor razón le diría.

La paranoia de vez en cuando lo vencía, desconcentrándolo de sus quehaceres y de su trabajo de medio tiempo.

¿Si era por parte de su amante secreta(o)?

¿Si llevaba una doble vida?

¿Si se reía cada día de él a sus espaldas poniéndole los cuernos?

Parpadeó aturdido ante sus jodidos pensamientos.

No, no podía.

Eso ya sería irse a los extremos, además, Sasuke era el tipo más antisocial que conocía.

Suspiró aliviado alejando aquellas ideas que lo hacían dudar.

Decidió ver las cuentas que debía pagar para el presente mes, y le sorprendió demasiado de que las facturas del teléfono se encontraran tan altas. Frunció el ceño. Él rara vez llamaba a sus padres, pues iba directamente a visitarlos casi todos los fines de semana, y a lo más, realizaba las llamadas por su propio celular y no del departamento.

Caminó hacia la recámara, aún buscando la razón de esa repentina alza de tarifa.

"Sasuke…" llamó al pelinegro mientras entraba al cuarto.

El chico le quedó observando, dejando a un lado el libro que leía gustosamente en la cama.

"¿Qué?" preguntó antipático como siempre.

Naruto le mostró la cuenta del teléfono.

"No sé cómo rayos pudo subir tanto y…"

El pelinegro se levantó de la cama con agilidad.

"Lo iré a pagar ahora" interrumpió Sasuke, sacándole la factura de las manos con rapidez.

El rubio se quedó en blanco por unos segundos, intentando asimilar su repentina acción.

"¿Me estás ocultando algo, Sasuke?" interrogó serio.

"Nada que pueda importarte" respondió mordaz.

Pasó completamente de él, alejándose del cuarto y finalmente del departamento.

Naruto escuchó la puerta cerrarse, mas no pudo ejecutar movimiento alguno.

"Sasuke…" Murmuró preocupado.

...

"¡MALDITO CABRÓN!" gritó mientras cortaba ágilmente rodajas de tomate, en un intento por desquitar su frustración.

¿Qué era lo que escondía tanto Sasuke? ¿Por qué la clave de todo residía en las llamadas telefónicas?

Estaba decidido.

Apenas llegara a su departamento, revisaría la puta memoria del teléfono fijo y sería el fin del asunto.

"Si sigues así, te cortarás un dedo, Naruto. Y no quiero que mis clientes tengan restos de sangre en sus hamburguesas" le reprendió su supervisor.

¿Quién rayos lo mandaba a trabajar a un establecimiento de comida rápida?

Bufó enfadado y siguió con su labor más relajado, para no obtener otro regaño que pudiese ser descontado de su salario.

…

Agotado por una dura y ajetreada tarde en su trabajo de medio tiempo, llegó a su departamento con el único pensamiento de tirarse a su cama a descansar.

Sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y las iba a poner en la cerradura, mas al escuchar la voz furiosa de Sasuke desde el otro lado, lo hizo detenerse. Dudoso, pegó la oreja a la puerta y así escuchar las miles de quejas que hacía el pelinegro a alguien.

Sabía lo ridículo que podía verse en ese instante, pero no le importó demasiado.

"Mira, lo único que quiero es que... ¿Cómo? No, ya te dije que no lo quiero… ¿Podrías dejar de insistir? Estoy perdiendo la paciencia. Me importa poco lo útil que puedes ser, solo te estoy contactando por… ¡Hey! Mi dinero es el que irá a tu bolsillo, así que más te vale que cierres la boca y escuches... ¿Qué? ¿Sólo debo darte un poco más de dinero y tendré más? ¿Lo veré esta noche? Perfecto, y que sea más puntual que la vez anterior. No quiero tener más problemas."

Naruto retrocedió unos pasos y abandonó el pasillo, con el corazón en la mano.

Nunca lo había creído posible.

"Ese bastardo" siseó entre dientes, mientras el dolor y el enfado intentaban cegarle.

Si entraba a su departamento y veía a Sasuke, lo más probable era que terminara golpeándolo.

Necesitaba aclarar su mente para no cometer una locura.

Sacó su celular de la chaqueta, y marcó tembloroso el número de su mejor amiga.

"¿Naruto?"

"¿Me podría quedar en tu casa sólo por esta noche, Sakura-chan?"

"¿No me digas que volviste a pelear con Sasuke-kun? Ambos son unos idiotas de primera." Comenzó a hablar la chica "Claro que puedes quedarte." Dijo finalmente dulcificando su voz.

"Gracias. Nos vemos en un rato" contestó cortando la llamada.

¡Al diablo con Sasuke!

Se divertiría junto con su mejor amiga y su pareja, Sai. Y quizás, bebería unos buenos tragos de sake junto a ellos mientras hacían estúpidas apuestas.

Pero esa noche haría cualquier cosa, menos pensar en Sasuke.

Y si al día siguiente conseguía levantarse, hablaría con él.

* * *

Golpeteó sus largos dedos en la mesa de centro.

El idiota de Naruto lo impacientaba. Aunque sabía que de lo más seguro se encontraba con Sakura y Sai, no dejaba de sentir aquella frustración. Pues sólo había una razón para que el rubio se quedara en la casa de la pelirrosa, y ésa consistía porque se hallaba _muy_ enfadado con él.

No obstante, él no recordaba haber hecho algo para que el ojiazul se enojara.

Dejó de lado las revistas que estaba leyendo y miró el reloj de pared con enfado. Ya eran las cuatro de la tarde, y el muy idiota aún no daba señales de vida.

Se estiró en el sofá.

Tenía el ligero presentimiento de que había bebido en exceso, como siempre ocurría cuando no estaba él para detenerlo.

La puerta se abrió, y Naruto entró cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

Frunció el ceño, abandonando su relajada postura, escondió unas revistas que había ojeado detrás de él.

"¿Por qué anoche desapareciste?" cuestionó poniendo su mano en el mentón, dejando caer libremente su otro brazo.

El rubio le miró con odio, poniéndose frente a él.

"¿Y tienes el descaro para preguntarlo?"

Alzó una ceja, completamente confundido.

"¿Se puede saber qué maldita cosa hice?

"¡Te escuché hablando por teléfono…!"

"Vaya, qué pecado más grande" ironizó el pelinegro.

Naruto cerró sus puños fuertemente.

"¡No te hagas el gracioso, Sasuke! ¿A quién mierda le estas pagando para que venga a visitarte? ¡¿Quién mierda es tu amante?"

"Ya te dije que no es nada importante" contestó parándose, quedando frente al rubio. "Son tonterías… y no tengo amante, para tu buena suerte" añadió sonriendo con malicia.

"¿Tonterías que ni siquiera puedes decirme, Sasuke?" entrecerró los ojos.

Mas, cuando el pelinegro abandonó el asiento, curiosas revistas - que jamás había visto en su vida- resplandecían, como incitándolo a verlas.

Sasuke se extrañó que el rubio no siguiese discutiendo, pero al ver que el chico observaba curioso el asiento, no pudo más que separarse de él para tomar y lanzar por la ventana aquellas revistas.

"¿Qué rayos eran?" preguntó confundido el rubio por su reacción.

"Nada" alcanzó a decir apenas, puesto que estaban tocando el timbre del departamento. "Yo iré" dijo yendo hacia la puerta con pasos apresurados.

Naruto más confundido que antes, se sentó y vio que entre las almohadas había más revistas. Con rapidez las sacó para hojearlas, y no pudo quedar más que boquiabierto por el contenido.

A la distancia, el pelinegro casi estaba a punto de fusilar al joven repartidor, que pedía disculpas hasta su último suspiro.

"¿Qué clase de jodido servicio son? Me aseguraron que este producto estaría en mi casa para ayer en la noche… ¿Quieren que los demande por publicidad engañosa?" amenazaba Sasuke, intimidando al pobre repartidor de encomiendas, que no hacía más que retroceder asustado.

Naruto comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, llegando al punto de rodar por el suelo, sosteniendo aún entre sus manos las dichosas revistas.

Sasuke olvidó su enfado al escuchar la risa de su novio, por lo que firmó rápidamente para recibir el paquete y cerrar la puerta.

"¿De qué rayos te ríes?" preguntó enfadado.

Naruto se limpió las lágrimas que tenía por producto de la risa.

"No puedo creer que hayas estado comprando estas porquerías" dijo mostrándole el catálogo de productos que ofrecía la TV. "¿Tanto misterio por _**esto**_?" enfatizó burlesco.

Sasuke arrojó el paquete a un lado y se sentó sobre el ojiazul en sus caderas.

"Tu vida, Uzumaki Naruto, está en peligro. Así que más te vale que te quedes callado sobre esto" Amenazó, pero el rubio siguió riéndose a costa suya. "Vale. Estoy estresado y sabes que es por la tesis. No hallé nada mejor que esto para desquitarme." Admitió sombríamente.

"¡No puedo creer que he estado carcomiendo mi cerebro por estas estúpidas revistas! ¿Qué compraste? ¿Una faja reductora o un té chino del doctor Ming? ¡Espera! ¡Lo tengo! ¿¡A qué es un tratamiento para la calvicie o algo para que se te pueda erectar el pene?" Se burlaba el rubio, descansando su cabeza en el hombro del pelinegro.

Sasuke, con una vena en su frente, se separó de él y le quitó la revista de sus manos, para mostrarle ciertas páginas, que al instante lo dejaron callado y con la piel de gallina.

"Puede que al principio haya comprado unas estupideces inclusive inservibles, pero luego hallé una sección mucho mejor, Naruto" le señaló la portada de los juguetes sexuales "¿Qué te parece, Naruto? ¿Acaso no es el mejor momento para comenzar a utilizarlos?" preguntó con la voz ronca llena de maldad pura.

Naruto tragó saliva

"¿No crees que te has excedido?" dijo nervioso.

Sasuke sonrió con superioridad.

"Tú has sido el curioso, y yo, por supuesto te enseñaré cada paquete que me ha llegado. Especialmente, los que puedo utilizar contigo." Dijo antes de capturarle sus labios

El resto de la tarde, y gran parte de la noche, Naruto supo que Sasuke jamás bromeaba con algo. Aunque eso debía saberlo de antemano, pues si llevaban dos años juntos, y Sasuke no hacía más que hacerlo sentir de mil maneras…

Era un tonto, por haber desconfiado de él.

"Si te relajaras más, podría entrar con mayor facilidad" se quejaba Sasuke.

"¡Intenta decir eso cuando hayas sentido tantas cosas en tu trasero!" le devolvió la queja.

Sasuke se acercó a él, abriéndole más las piernas.

"Pero esto, no es cualquier cosa" le susurró mordisqueando su oreja.

Naruto refunfuñó.

"Mañana, tú lo sabrás. Espera a que pueda sentarme como la gente normal, que te dejaré usando una almohada por el resto de la semana."

_En todas las relaciones, pueden existir secretos y lo más probable es que nazca la desconfianza._

"Naruto…"

"No es necesario que lo digas" lo besó manteniendo el vaivén entre sus cuerpos.

Pero Naruto sabía que aquellos secretos no eran más que pruebas para su relación. La cual, a pesar de que muchos vieran por fuera que podía ser como un hilo tan frágil por sus absurdas peleas, no contaban que él seguiría reforzando aquel hilo junto con Sasuke, cada día y cada noche, para que éste permaneciera intacto.

"Me falta una pluma…" murmuraba Sasuke viendo un nuevo catálogo, en la cama junto con Naruto.

"Sasuke, tú _ya tienes_ pluma" rió divertido el rubio arrebatando la revista de sus manos para tirarla lo más lejos posible. "Ahora…" se puso encima del pelinegro y de paso, juntando su frente con la de él "Tú me debes algo."

"¿No habías dicho que esperarías hasta sentarte como la gente normal?" alzó una ceja.

"¡Olvídalo! Me recupero rápidamente" sonrió con maldad mientras delineaba con sus dedos el abdomen de su pareja "Prepárate Sasuke, porque tú serás el que tendrá que utilizar un cojín todo el puto fin de semana"

"Joder…" gruñó Sasuke antes de ser besado en el cuello por el rubio.

"Pues sí que te voy a joder"

Fin 

* * *

Como mencioné, esto no es más que un simple tentempié XD.

¿Se nota que estoy harta de los comerciales del té del doctor Ming? Vaya forma más extraña que tuve de desquitarme XD.

Gracias por haber leído esta locura ^-^'.

_¡Nos leemos pronto!_

_Ethanlya Kurose._


End file.
